This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The primary objective is to examine how personal characteristics and daily hassle exposure and reactivity impact the extent to which lung cancer survivors become anxious and distressed over common and typically benign somatic symptoms experienced each day. Other objectives will permit the examination of how exposure and reactivity to everyday issues may predict SAD levels experienced on subsequent days, personality traits that may increase or decrease SAD vulnerability, and differences between groups.